um amor quase impossível
by Lih Ishida
Summary: história de Botan e Shishi.tá fraco mas quero que me mandem reviews!


Um amor quase impossível

Casal: Botan e Shishiwakamaru.

Na partida do time Urameshi mais Botan...

Já no barco...

Shi - Por que paramos nessa cidade?

Suzuki - por causa daquelas pessoas - ele aponta para um grupo de 5

homens e uma menina -

Shi - - Shishiwakamaru olha para a bela garota de cabelos azuis - Um grupo com uma mulher?

Suzuki - Não vejo problema nisso, Shishiwaka...

Shi - ela vai acabar se machucando... Nesse torneio tem muitos youkais fortes.

Suzuki - Mas nós daremos conta deles todos. - com um sorriso confiante - Mas ela não é uma garota normal.

Shi - Hã?

Suzuki - Olhem aqueles dois... - apontando para Hiei e Kurama - Shuichi Minamino.

Shi - Como sabe? - espantado -

Suzuki - ...Mas conhecido como Kurama Youko. E aquele que está do lado dele é Hiei Jaganshi, famoso por seu jagan e também por ser um espadachim lendário.

Shi - se eu lutasse contra Hiei... Quem venceria?

Suzuki - Eu não sei... - pensativo - Para ser sincero, acho que Hiei te venceria.

Shi - significa que eu preciso treinar muito para chegar ao nível daquele grupo - ele aponta para Kuwabara - mas aquele ali não parece ser tão forte...

Suzuki - está curioso para saber quem é a garota?

Shi - se sabe quem é me diga...

Suzuki - Já ouviu falar de Botan a guia espiritual deusa da morte?

Shi - sim... Muitos youkais têm medo dela...

Suzuki - aquela garota é ela.

Shi - sério? Ora, então vai ser um prazer lutar contra ela. Provar à ela que nem todos youkais têm medo dela.

Suzuki - eu vou lá para dentro...

Shi - tudo bem. Ficarei mais um pouco.

Suzuki vai.

Shishiwakamaru vê que a garota ficou sozinha e vai até ela.

Shi - gosta de ver o mar?

Botan - sim... Ele é lindo. Qual é o seu nome?

Shi - Shishiwakamaru.

Botan - prazer eu sou...

Shi - o meu amigo já me disse quem é você.

Botan - posso lhe chamar de Shi? Seu nome é muito grande.

Shi - claro. Por que vai participar desse torneio?

Botan - participar? Eu não vou lutar. - rindo - Eu só vim acompanhar o grupo.

Shi - pensei que fosse lutar.

Botan - não... Eu não gosto de lutar.

Depois de muita conversa...

Kurama - Botan acabamos de chegar.

Botan - nossa que rápido.

Kurama - temos que ir. - lançando um olhar de poucos amigos para Shishiwakamaru -

Botan - claro. Tchau Shi - e dá um beijo no rosto de Shishiwakamaru -

Shi - tchau Botan. Espero te ver novamente.

Botan - claro. - dando um sorriso -

Ela vai junto com Kurama.

Suzuki - parece que Botan já tem um pretendente e certa pessoa vai disputar a Botan com ele.

Shi - como assim?

Suzuki - Kurama é o pretendente de Botan e pelo o que percebi você tá gamado na guia espiritual.

Shi - claro que não... Somos apenas amigos.

Suzuki - Mas esse sentimento pode virar mais que uma amizade.

Shishiwakamaru vai embora.

Suzuki - belo amigo... Deixou-me falando sozinho.

No prédio...

No Hall.

Botan e Shishiwakamaru se encontram.

Botan - Oi Shi! - sorrindo -

Shi - Olá Botan... Ficamos no mesmo prédio.

Botan - vamos dar uma volta?

Shi - vamos.

Os dois vão.

Botan – a noite está tão bonita...

Shi – Sim... Assim como você.

Botan - - vermelha – assim me deixa sem graça.

Shi – não tem por que ficar. Apenas digo a verdade. – com um sorriso nos lábios – Você é linda...

Botan – você também é bonito.

Shi – Botan... Você e aquele ruivo são namorados?

Botan – eu e o Kurama? – rindo – Claro que não. Somos apenas amigos.

Shi – é que parece que ele ficou com ciúmes de nós dois.

Botan – e ele por acaso teria motivos para ter ciúmes da gente?

Shi – ele pode gostar de você.

Botan – mas do mesmo jeito não teria motivos para ter ciúmes da gente. – um pouco vermelha – Ou teria?

Shi – não... Afinal somos amigos. – ele dá um sorriso – A não ser que rolasse algum sentimento maior que amizade entre nós.

Botan – nós corremos esse risco? – esperançosa –

Shi – não sei... Viramos amigos hoje. _De repente... Quem sabe?_ – com um sorriso nos lábios –

Botan se deita.

Shi – hã? – sem entender –

Botan – Fica melhor para ver o céu estrelado.

Shi – claro... – ele se deita do lado de Botan –

Botan – Shi... – sem graça – você tem namorada?

Shi – não sou de namorar... Eu nunca namorei.

Botan – significa que você nunca namorou? – espantada –

Shi – sim. Por que o espanto?

Botan – eu por ser uma guia espiritual especial, eu nunca fui ao Makai. Mas as guias que iam ficavam encantadas por você.

Shi – eu tenho muitas fãs no Makai... Mas nenhuma delas me interessa. – ele levanta seu rosto e olha para Botan –

Botan – Shi... – vermelha –

Shi – nenhuma me causou interesse como você está me causando. O meu interesse por você está ficando cada vez mais forte.

Botan – é sério? – envolvendo o pescoço dele com suas mãos –

Shi – sim...

Shishiwakamaru a beija e ela retribui.

Fim do 1º capítulo...

E aí? Gostaram? Me mandem suas opiniões!


End file.
